


Не помню, что должен тебя забыть

by NewBadGirl



Series: Нормальная жизнь [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dad!Sanji, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Illegal Activities, Multi, Murder, Songfic, Switching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: Я все время забываю, что должен тебя отпустить. Но когда ты смотришь на меня, я помню лишь наши поцелуи под лунным светом.





	Не помню, что должен тебя забыть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Remember To Forget You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806654) by [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit). 



> В рассказе присутствуют наркотики. Главный персонаж их употребляет и распространяет, а еще страдает от тяжелой депрессии.
> 
> Работу вычитала Victoria_Logan. Вика, ты мой герой! Спасибо тебе огромное за все :3

 

 

* * *

**_Я приколол записку на угол кровати_  
** **Со словами, что нельзя повторять вчерашних ошибок,  
** **В случае с тобой я только их и совершаю,  
** **Я вижу только хорошее, у меня избирательная память!  
** **Ах, как я себя чувствую рядом с ним, он  
** **Мной завладел,  
** **Я никогда не встречал такого особенного человека.**

* * *

****

Когда-то Зоро был гордым человеком. Остальные назвали бы его нахальным, или даже высокомерным, но ему всегда было плевать. Он был человеком своего собственного калибра и жил без сожалений.

Сейчас от всего этого не осталось и следа.

— Эй, эй! Ты пропустил дорожку! — возмутилась Детка, тыльной стороной ладони вытерев нос. — Вы не получите добавки, пока не съедите все с тарелки, мистер. — Она покачала высокой бутылкой водки перед лицом Зоро. Ее слегка штормило, хоть она и опиралась корпусом о барную стойку.

Зоро закатил глаза, наклонился и вдохнул длинную дорожку, которую сделала Детка. Он закрыл глаза и вытер нос; на мгновение захотелось чихнуть, но Зоро сдержался, поскольку не мог себе позволить такую расточительность. Детка захихикала, прикоснулась указательным пальцем к его носу, и, на удивление, щекочущее чувство исчезло.

— Узнала об этой маленькой уловке от друга, — подмигнув, сказала она. — А теперь: одна стопка, две или три?

— Эй, голубки! Живо принялись за работу! — гаркнул Диаманте.

Детка неловко застыла, и Зоро, использовав полученную возможность, выхватил у нее бутылку и завел руку за спину, чтобы она не смогла дотянуться.

— Зоро, отдай!

— Отдам… — пообещал Зоро, — как только ее прикончу.

— Вернись за стойку, — рявкнул на нее Диаманте. Детка раздраженно выдохнула, снова утерла нос и вернулась обратно к бару, где уже начала собираться очередь. — Сколько раз мы тебе говорили не нахуяриваться перед работой? — прорычал он в лицо Зоро, но тот только пожал плечами и сделал глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Видишь, я не разъебан, — многозначительно произнес Зоро. — В смысле, обычно так оно и есть, но не в том смысле, который ты сейчас имеешь в виду.

— О чем ты, нахрен, говоришь? А, впрочем, знаешь что? Плевать. — Диаманте вздохнул и помассировал пальцами переносицу. — Доффи хочет тебя видеть. Мы наконец-то вычислили остатки команды Беллами.

— И что дальше? Зачем я ему нужен?

— Я, блядь, откуда знаю! Иди уже!

— Иисусе, — пробормотал Зоро, спрыгнув со стула. — Тебе нужно купить штаны пошире, чувак. А то эти сдавливают твои яйца так сильно, что ты злым становишься.

— Я тебе, блядь, задницу сдавлю, если ты, сука, не поторопишься! — прошипел Диаманте. — Живо!

Прошло три недели с того момента, как Зоро предал Робин. Доффи не торопился, выслеживая каждого человека, указанного в списке. Только вот у Зоро не было времени чувствовать сожаление: в тот же день он утонул в наркотике, который принес ему Цезарь. Он был новым, экспериментальным, но после его приема Зоро будто парил в воздухе. Потрясающее чувство. А самым лучшим в этом всем было отсутствие ломки: ни тошноты, ни беспокойства, никакой оборотной стороны кайфа. Зависимость наступала гораздо быстрее, но, эй, Зоро и так был наркоманом, что с ним сделает еще один ингредиент в адском коктейле, который он принимал каждый день?

Беллами держал небольшую команду. Будучи способным сутенером, клиентура у него была недурна. На самом деле, он был одним из самых крупных дилеров Доффи, потеря которого очень взбесила последнего.

Поэтому Зоро узнал девушек, сидящих на коленях перед столом Доффи, но не мог вспомнить их имена. Окровавленные и избитые, они были в ободранной, с белесыми потеками, одежде.

— Зоро… Рад тебя видеть, — мягко произнес Доффи, и ухмылка, никогда не покидающая его лицо, стала шире. — Проходи, присаживайся.

— В чем дело? — спросил Зоро, сев в предложенное кресло. — Я тебе для чего-то нужен?

— Не в данный момент, — ответил Доффи. — Не так давно ты оказал нам большую помощь. Доказал мне свою верность, и я знаю, что ты согласен выполнить любую грязную работу. Ты не хотел бы стать одним из моих Администраторов?

Зоро недоуменно моргнул. Он знал, что все Администраторы сопровождали Доффи с малых лет: вырастили его и помогли построить империю. Они практически были семьей, поэтому Зоро удивился, услышав, как легко слетело данное предложение с губ Доффи. В самом лучшем случае Зоро надеялся стать обычным Инспектором.

— Что это предложение в себя включает? — осторожно спросил Зоро.

— Власть. Деньги. Все, чего ты пожелаешь, — ответил Доффи. — Все, что ты должен сделать — это избавиться от Лили и Мюре.

Зоро уставился на девушек. Он заметил синяки от пальцев на их шеях. От рубашек остались одни лохмотья, лица заляпаны кровью, а кожа окрасилась в фиолетовый, красный и желтый цвета. У блондинки с одной стороны были кое-как обрезаны волосы, словно кто-то взял ржавые ножницы и просто стал их кромсать. Лицо другой девушки было полностью вымазано косметикой, словно кто-то пытался изобразить клоуна.

Они пережили не только побои, но и унижения. Были сломлены душой и телом, и когда Зоро заглянул в их глаза, то не увидел ничего.

Они уже мертвы.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Зоро. — Тебе есть дело до того, как я это сделаю?

— Нет, — улыбка Доффи стала неприятной, и Зоро нередко ассоциировал этот оскал с хищниками. — Повеселись.

Зоро кивнул, допил остатки водки и поднялся на ноги, сделав несколько шагов в сторону девушек. Они даже не вздрогнули… Казалось, они вообще его не заметили.

— Давайте. Пойдем, — прогудел Зоро. Они легко поднялись, и все, что ему осталось — придержать их за плечи и задать путь. Выполнение просьбы Доффи не займет много времени.

 

 

* * *

**_О, и снова все сначала,_  
** Теперь ты — часть меня, ты — моя половинка!  
И куда бы ты ни пошел, я пойду следом, следом, следом...  


* * *

****

Иногда случалось так, что из жизни Зоро стирались часы, дни, а то и целые недели. К нему возвращались воспоминания либо вспышками, либо определенными моментами, но в основном все было как в тумане. Это едва ли беспокоило, тем более в данный период жизни, но когда Зоро проснулся в своей квартире, полностью покрытый кровью, он запаниковал.

Он немедленно обшарил руками по телу, пытаясь найти ранения, но кровь принадлежала не ему.

— Черт, что я натворил? — прошептал он, простонав от пульсирующей боли в голове. От него несло алкоголем и потом: Зоро так и не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз принимал душ. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно: горло чесалось, перед глазами плыло, фигуры искажались.

Твою мать, как сильно он вчера обдолбался?

Зоро поднялся на трясущихся ногах. Когда он увидел залитый кровью пол кухни, его чуть не стошнило. Блядь, от такого… никто не выживет, потеряв такое количество крови. Он, что… прошлой ночью кого-то убил? Сука, а казалось, что опуститься еще ниже не получится.

— Блядь, — пробормотал Зоро, поспешив в ванную, чтобы смыть содержимое желудка в туалет. Согнувшись от очередного спазма, Зоро закашлялся от жжения в горле и вытер рот ладонью. Ничего, кроме желчи… Когда он вообще последний раз ел?

Почему ему так плохо? Похоже на ломку, но с тех пор, как он принял дозу, прошло всего шесть часов. Это что же… Аффект от нового наркотика Цезаря?

Ему нужна еще одна доза. Зоро тяжело дышал, а пот бежал ручьем, хотя ему было холодно. Тело зудело, но было очень трудно определить где именно, поэтому расчесывание ногтями не помогло бы. Черт, ему _действительно_ нужна новая доза. Но для начала нужно оттереть кровь.

У него не было швабры или хотя бы метлы, поэтому он взял первую попавшуюся грязную футболку и разбавил в воде остатки мыла. Несмотря на все старания, с которыми Зоро шоркал и драил пол, на нем все равно остались темно-желтые разводы. Он определенно не сумеет убрать весь этот бардак, пока не купит нормальные чистящие средства. На этой мысли он сдался и пошел принимать душ.

Так как у Зоро не было ни шампуня, ни мыла, ему пришлось раздеться до трусов, чтобы скрыть пятна крови, и идти просить у соседа. Дом был прибежищем для мелких преступников и головорезов, поэтому никто даже и не думал на него стучать.

После душа стало намного лучше, тревожность ненадолго отступила, но как только Зоро вымылся и обтерся полотенцем, зуд снова дал о себе знать.

— Сука, сука, сука, — бормотал он, растирая кулаком грудь, откуда шло ощущение, будто ребра сжимаются вокруг сердца. У него имелась в запасе ангельская пыль, которую он нечасто употреблял. Зоро надеялся, что обезболивающее сумеет притупить симптомы до тех пор, пока он не примет наркотик Цезаря.

Однако прежде, чем он приступил к поискам, раздался стук в дверь. В последний раз, когда к нему вот так стучали, за дверью стояла Робин. Зоро поморщился, прожигая дверь виноватым взглядом.

Робин не знала, что у них с Санджи были отношения. Она понятия не имела, что Зоро так негативно отреагирует, увидев фотографию Клои. В ее представлении они с Санджи были обычными друзьями. И Зоро ее предал. Она ему доверилась, а Зоро в ответ поставил ее раком и выебал. Хуже него нет никого на свете.

— Уходи, — прошептал он, но стук раздался во второй раз.

Если за дверью стояла Робин, меньшее, что он мог сделать — это объяснить свои действия. И чем быстрее он откроет дверь и заставит ее уйти, тем быстрее он примет ангельскую пыль. Зоро поколебался, обхватил ручку пальцами, а затем резко открыл дверь, как только стук раздался в третий раз.

— Санджи?

Он ничуть не изменился. Высокий, широкоплечий, с точеной талией. Волосы цвета солнца, а глаза — океана, соблазнительные губы, которые неизменно обхватывали сигарету, хотя она и не была прикурена.

На нем не было привычного костюма, а только обычные джинсы и голубая тенниска. Санджи остался таким же красивым, каким и запомнил его Зоро.

Даже с темными кругами под глазами, всклокоченной бородой и опущенными от усталости плечами.

— П-привет, Зоро, — поприветствовал Санджи, старательно отводя глаза.

— Привет, — выдохнул Зоро.

— Эм… В общем, я могу войти?

Зоро вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад, открыв дверь шире, чтобы Санджи мог пройти. От него пахло старым одеколоном с нотками… детского лосьона.

— Ух ты… уютно, — ухмыльнулся Санджи, бросив взгляд через плечо.

Зоро осмотрел квартиру, внезапно почувствовав себя очень ущербным.

— Да, она… дешевая.

— Как у тебя дела? — поинтересовался Санджи, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу посреди комнаты.

— В порядке, — ответил Зоро. — Я слышал о Кло… твоей дочери.

Санджи улыбнулся, по-настоящему улыбнулся.

— Да. Она… С ней все хорошо, — уголки губ вновь опустились, и в комнату вернулось напряжение.

Зоро не знал, что с собой делать. Его подташнивало, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, но он не мог понять: были ли это симптомы ломки, или он так реагировал на Санджи. Вероятнее всего, последнее.

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — нахмурился тот. — Ты немного бледный.

— О, это просто… простуда, — соврал Зоро. — У меня есть лекарства. Эм, позволь мне… — Он неловко обошел Санджи по дуге, чтобы добраться до одного из кухонных шкафчиков, и повернулся к нему спиной, тем самым блокируя обзор. Зоро быстро проглотил две таблетки и запил водой — не то чтобы она ему была нужна, просто не хотелось показывать Санджи насколько ему это привычно.

— Простуда? Знаешь, в таких случаях мой куриный суп — лучшее лекарство, — лучезарно улыбнулся Санджи. — Вечность его не готовил. Ты голоден?

Не дождавшись ответа, Санджи прошел мимо и заглянул во все кухонные шкафчики. Зоро отступил назад, облегченно вздохнув, когда обезболивающее начало действовать. Он следил за движениями Санджи сквозь полуприкрытые веки, чувствуя, как напряжение и нервозность покидают тело. Ангельская пыль не особо расслабляла, поэтому Зоро много и не покупал, но зато она придавала сил и немного улучшала настроение. После употребления Зоро становился более добродушным, но терпеть не мог ощущение замедленного времени.

Из головы вылетели все переживания: его не волновало, почему Санджи прямо сейчас находился в его квартире, и зачем он пришел, не волновало вообще что-либо, касающееся этой темы. Все, что его заботило — это наблюдение за тем, как уверенно кок орудует на его кухне.

— Серьезно, Зоро? — выдохнул Санджи. — У тебя здесь одна только вредная еда! Нет даже молока и хлопьев. Твинкис, брауни, вяленая говядина… Да тебе даже не нравится это дерьмо!

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Дешево, — прохрипел он. Зато наркотики дорогие. Зоро расставил приоритеты.

— Что ж, скорее всего, поэтому ты и заболел. Тебе нужна здоровая, сбалансированная диета, чтобы укрепить иммунитет, — прочитал нравоучение Санджи. — Давай, пойдем в продуктовый магазин.

— Хорошо.

Следовать за Санджи — просто. Зоро не потеряется, потому что он глаз с него не спустит. Санджи продолжал беспрерывно разговаривать обо всем и в тоже время ни о чем конкретно, а Зоро следил за тем, как двигались во время разговора его руки.

На кухне Санджи всегда занимался несколькими делами одновременно, поэтому и в повседневной жизни себе не изменял: жестикулировал, когда говорил; танцевал, когда пел; переставлял вещи, когда был раздражен; всегда нарывался на драку, когда был зол. Зоро никогда не скучал, наблюдая за Санджи.

— Нам нужны курица и овощи. Еще молоко и крупы… Ты знаешь, как приготовить рис?

— Неа.

— Ладно. Думаю, хлопья лишними не будут. Еще, может быть…

Зоро абстрагировался от его голоса, периодически кивая и шагая следом. Санджи заплатил за продукты, но именно Зоро нес все пакеты, как в старые добрые времена. Он вспомнил, как неоднократно спорил с Санджи из-за этого, потому что тот не хотел понести даже _один_ пакет. Сейчас же ему было наплевать.

Когда они добрались до дома, Зоро сел на кровать, включил телевизор на беззвучном режиме и наблюдал за тем, как Санджи колдует на кухне. По какой-то причине сегодня его квартира казалась ярче. Все окна были распахнуты, и кипящий на медленном огне суп пах восхитительно.

Санджи продолжал говорить, только Зоро не разбирал о чем конкретно — не считал важным. Ему нравилось просто слышать его голос. К тому же появилась причина смотреть на чужие губы.

— Держи, — оборвал Санджи размышления Зоро и поставил перед ним тарелку с дымящимся супом. — Ешь до последней ложки. Только осторожно, он горячий.

— Спасибо, — мягко произнес Зоро, подув на суп, чтобы тот скорее остыл. — А ты разве есть не будешь?

— Я уже поел, — объяснил Санджи. — Если что, то я положу остатки в холодильник, чтобы ты мог позавтракать.

Зоро кивнул, поглощенный великолепным супом, жадно глотая ложку за ложкой. Черт, он и забыл насколько невероятна еда Санджи. У Зоро возникло ощущение, будто он глотает чистый свет из тарелки, который согревает изнутри и распространяет тепло по организму с невероятной скоростью.

— М-мне скоро нужно уходить, но… Ты не возражаешь, если я вернусь завтра? — нерешительно спросил Санджи.

— Неа, было бы здорово, — машинально ответил Зоро, занятый едой. — Я работаю в ночную смену, так что приходи пораньше.

Санджи счастливо улыбнулся, и от этого Зоро немного отвлекся.

— Хорошо. Так что, увидимся завтра?

— Да-да. Спасибо тебе, — сказал Зоро, вернувшись к еде. Скорее всего, он доест остатки супа до завтрашнего утра. Желудок будет болеть, но еда, приготовленная Санджи, слишком божественна, чтобы так долго ждать.

— Хорошо, отлично!

Зоро улыбнулся и моментально оказался ослеплен ответной улыбкой Санджи, рассеянно подумав, что он совсем не против, если время продолжит течь медленно.

 

 

* * *

**_Не помню, что должен тебя забыть!_  
** Я все время забываю, что должен тебя отпустить,  
Но когда ты смотришь на меня, я помню лишь  
Наши поцелуи под лунным светом,  
Я не помню, что должен тебя забыть!  


* * *

****

С недавних пор эффект от ангельской пыли длился недолго, но, к счастью для Зоро, смог дотянуть до момента, пока Санджи не ушел. Ророноа смог насладиться только парой часов покоя, после чего начал чувствовать первые признаки ломки и поспешил в Дресс Розу.

Зоро старался не думать о Санджи вообще. Он не хотел знать, почему тот приехал и решил навестить, но теперь было практически невозможно остановить круговерть вопросов в голове, когда Зоро пришел в себя после наркотика.

Санджи бросил Конис? Нет, он никогда бы так не поступил. Не тогда, когда его дочери нет и месяца. Как он его нашел? Робин рассказала? Она таким образом пыталась отомстить? Неужели она догадалась о чувствах Зоро и решила разбить ему сердце взамен ее подорванного доверия?

Но все же, что здесь делает Санджи? Что ему нужно от Зоро? И самое важное, что с этим будет делать Зоро? Должен ли он прекратить их встречи? Сказать ему, чтобы тот больше не приходил? Зоро повезло, что Санджи не приехал, когда его квартира была затоплена кровью. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Санджи узнал, чем ему приходится заниматься ради денег.

Зоро не хотел, чтобы Санджи узнал о наркотиках, которые он принимает каждый день просто для того, чтобы быть в состоянии встать с кровати. Не хотел, чтобы Санджи видел, каким ублюдочным торчком он стал, насколько он пуст и мертв внутри. И теперь Зоро не только наркоман и наркодилер, но еще и убийца. Это он убил тех девушек? Что он сделал с телами? Почему на нем было столько крови?

Это уже было слишком. Зоро не хотел об этом не только думать, но и вспоминать. Ему нужно было что-то, что поможет заглушить эмоции и позволит убежать от мыслей хоть на какое-то время.

Поэтому он выследил Цезаря и попросил еще один образец своего нового препарата.

— А-а, то есть тебе понравилось? — широко ухмыляясь, спросил Цезарь. — Он потрясает, не правда ли? Я назвал его Коро. Моя гордость и отрада.

— Да-да. Сколько будет стоить недельная доза?

— Недельная? Я надеюсь, что ты не принимаешь слишком много, — нахмурился Цезарь. — Только кури его, а не глотай или нюхай. С него очень легко словить передоз, и Доффи очень расстроится, если я прикончу его новую любимую игрушку.

Зоро скривился. Черт, наверное, поэтому он чувствует себя так дерьмово. Надо бы выебать Детку за то, что сказала, будто кристальные дорожки — это верный путь.

— Ясно, я понял.

— Я дам тебе два грамма… Попробуй растянуть их на две недели, — приказным тоном сказал Цезарь. — Первая доза бесплатно, просто потому, что я знаю насколько ты верный покупатель. Только не вздумай подыхать!

Это были лучшие новости, которые довелось услышать за весь год. Зоро взял обернутый пергаментом пакетик из пальцев первоклассного ученого и сделал мысленную пометку отплатить ему каким-нибудь другим способом.

Вернувшись в клуб, Зоро одолжил трубку у Детки и покурил в подсобке, прежде чем приступить к работе. Доффи все еще доверял ему сбор долгов, но уже на фоне привлечения новых клиентов. Клуб процветал, заработав неплохую репутацию, но Доффи хотелось привлечь людей разных возрастов.

Деллинджер привлекал школьников, Детка обычно следила за Дресс Розой, и так как именно Зоро сдал Беллами, теперь он отвечал за оставленную им территорию (даже если Зоро сделал Доффи одолжение тем, что убрал одного из агентов под прикрытием УБН).

По улицам пошли разговоры по поводу облавы Доффи. Зоро понятия не имел, откуда утекла информация о том, что их босс вычислил тех, кто проник в его банду, но все, кто когда-либо имел дело с властями, подались в бега. Приезд Михоука не развеял людской страх, и все стало только хуже после того, как мечник навестил группу Капоне на юге. Если Доффи не заключит сделку с русскими, расплата будет жестокой.

Но Зоро это не пугало. Не то чтобы он считал себя непобедимым, просто у него имелась куча компромата на Доффи, чтобы тот раз и навсегда уяснил одну истину: если Зоро пойдет на дно, он утащит пернатого за собой. Так что, нет, из-за этого он не волновался.

Беспокоило его другое — Санджи.

Санджи, который продолжал навещать Зоро практически каждый день, и вел себя так, будто нахождение в его квартире было само собой разумеющимся.

Зоро не хотел устраивать разборки, говорить о Конис с Клоей или спрашивать, зачем Санджи вообще к нему приходит. Он боялся, что если задаст слишком много вопросов, то отпугнет Санджи.

Проблема Санджи всегда заключалась в том, что несмотря на наличие аналитического склада ума, способного логически истолковывать эмоции… Он все еще слепо следовал за своими чувствами. С тех самых пор, когда они были детьми, Зоро вытаскивал его из неприятностей, в которые тот попадал только потому, что следовал зову сердца, полностью игнорируя свою голову.

Конечно, эмоциональные вспышки всегда втягивали Санджи в драки, и чаще всего с самим Зоро, но также они включали в себя отчаянную потребность понравиться своей матери, одержимость стать идеальным сыном для Зеффа — даже когда в глазах старика Санджи уже таким был, — и его склонность без ума влюбляться в каждую девушку, которая смотрела в его сторону.

Единственную проблему, которую Зоро не смог решить — это ночь, когда Санджи по пьяни решил с ним переспать. Оба понимали, что действовал он исходя из тяжелого ощущения неуверенности и ненужности после расставания; несмотря на то, что Санджи мог испытывать к нему чувства, Зоро был уверен, что в них не было романтического подтекста.

Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Санджи любил его как друга, а, может быть, любит и до сих пор. Лучшие друзья, они выросли вместе, и несмотря на чувства, Зоро об этом никогда не забывал: в первую очередь Санджи был его другом, и большинство счастливых воспоминаний шли как раз из детства, а не проведенной вместе ночи.

В этом и заключалась ошибка Зоро. В дружбе у каждого была поставленная задача: Санджи действовал жестко и постоянно впутывался в неприятности, а Зоро думал рационально и вытаскивал его из заварушек.

У них были странные отношения, даже больше, учитывая тот факт, что Зоро никогда особо не продумывал все тщательно. Он всегда действовал на инстинкте, и так как его инстинкт заключался в том, чтобы всего себя отдавать Санджи, Зоро всегда удавалось ему помочь.

Санджи очень легко принял изменения в их отношениях. По какой-то причине он разглядел в Зоро сексуального партнера. У них уже была эмоциональная связь, и каким-то чудом им удалось также создать и физическую.

Но одно дело, когда ты любишь кого-то, и совсем другое, когда ты _влюбляешься_. Санджи никогда не был в него влюблен, и Зоро не мог найти в себе сил разозлиться.

 

 

* * *

**_Я не помню, что должен тебя забыть.  
_ **

* * *

****

Впервые Санджи заговорил о дочери, когда они возвращались с покупками из магазина. Зоро тратил все меньше и меньше денег на наркотики с алкоголем, и больше — на предметы первой необходимости: еду, мыло, зубную пасту, ну и, короче… квартплату.

Пришлось прибегнуть к угрозам, чтобы убедить хозяина квартиры в том, что Зоро действительно хочет платить квартплату, а не подвергает его психологическим пыткам.

Коро более чем хватало, чтобы удовлетворить потребности. К тому же, у Зоро все еще оставалось три четверти грамма от первой дозы, которую дал ему Цезарь.

— Трудно поверить, что однажды я буду этим заниматься, — произнес Санджи, глядя вдаль.

Зоро непонимающе вздернул брови и тут же нахмурился, глядя на школу через дорогу, за которой заинтересованно наблюдал Санджи. Она больше походила на детский сад, поскольку все дети выглядели примерно на пять или шесть лет.

— Думаешь, я буду хорошим отцом?

Зоро тихо выдохнул через рот, старательно избегая его взгляда. Это… казалось _важным_. Зоро не мог понять, почему Санджи задал этот вопрос, но чувствовал: вне зависимости от его ответа, тот примет для себя какое-то решение.

Зоро знал верные слова, просто не был уверен в своем желании быть честным в данный момент.

— Неа, будешь отвратительным, — повернувшись и заглянув Санджи в глаза, ответил он. Тот выглядел потрясенным до тех пор, пока не заметил ухмылку на губах Зоро.

— Это не смешно, чертов маримо! — рыкнул Санджи, ударив того в грудь.

— Ты всегда делаешь совершенно противоположно тому, что я говорю, так зачем спрашивать? — пожал он плечами, в ответ отвесив подзатыльник Санджи.

— Не бей меня. И для тебя будет полезным, если ты научишься читать чужое настроение.

— А ты перестань бить _меня_. И научись, наконец, понимать шутки.

Они продолжили препираться по пути в квартиру, замолчав только тогда, когда Зоро начал раскладывать продукты по полкам, а Санджи встал у плиты.

— Что готовишь? — поинтересовался Зоро.

— Окономияки, — послал ему Санджи ухмылку через плечо. — Отпразднуем Золотую неделю!

Зоро удивленно приподнял брови.

— Она уже недели две как прошла. И мы не в Японии.

— Какая разница. Будто тебе нужна причина, чтобы есть мою еду, — дернул плечом Санджи, и Зоро рассмеялся.

— Твоя правда, — признался он. — Уже не помню, когда последний раз ел блюдо японской кухни.

До появления Конис, но Зоро никогда не произнесет вслух ее имя.

— Мне нужно использовать все остатки еды, которые есть в холодильнике, пока они не испортились. Ты купил пива, да?

— Мог даже и не спрашивать.

— Чертов алкоголик.

Зоро промолчал, но натянуто улыбнулся, чтобы избавиться от напряжения. Открыв холодильник и протянув руку за пивом, он заметил, что она дрожит. Зоро быстро схватил бутылку и постарался сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь другом, радуясь, что единственным проявляющимся симптомом в данный момент был тремор.

Черт, его устойчивость росла.

— Тебе нужен нормальный стол, — прокомментировал Санджи, передав Зоро тарелку с аппетитной лепешкой.

— И куда же мне его поставить? — спросил Зоро и сел у изголовья кровати. Санджи, скрестив ноги бабочкой, устроился с другого края — лицом к нему.

— Ты прав. Тебе нужна квартира побольше.

— Мне и эта нравится.

— Потому что ты идиот.

— А ты будешь платить за мою новую роскошную квартиру?

— Ха! Еще чего!

— Тогда заткнись.

Санджи показал ему средний палец, и Зоро мигом отплатил тем, что отвратительно, не спеша, пережевывал еду с открытым ртом.

— Иди на хуй, — рыкнул Санджи, но Зоро слышал смешинки в его голосе.

Неожиданный стук в дверь отвлек. Зоро запаниковал также, как в тот раз, когда у него на пороге объявился Санджи. Его никто и никогда не навещал; по крайней мере, не с добрыми намерениями.

— Открой дверь, маримо, — не выдержал Санджи, ударив его по ноге: совсем не больно, но достаточно сильно для того, чтобы заставить двигаться.

Пальцы подрагивали, когда он взялся за ручку, но не от страха. Нет, озноб и боль в теле дали понять, что опять началась ломка. Что за нахер. Когда Зоро открыл дверь, легче ему не стало: на пороге стояла Детка.

— Что тебе надо? — рявкнул он.

Она удивленно моргнула.

— Я, эм… Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Мне кажется…

— Это не может подождать? — громко перебил Зоро, открыв дверь чуть шире, чтобы та увидела Санджи.

— О! Я не знала, что у тебя гости.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, _ma cherie_ , — пропел Санджи, махнув ей рукой. — Рад знакомству, меня зовут Санджи.

Глаза Детки распахнулись еще шире, и Зоро поморщился. Да, она определенно узнала это имя. Однажды он совершил ошибку, нажравшись кислоты и оттрахав ее, представляя все это время, что под ним лежал Санджи. Она никогда об этом не упоминала, но Зоро знал: имя ей запомнилось.

— П-привет. Меня зовут Детка, — взволнованно произнесла она. — Мне, наверное, пора.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, — уверил ее Санджи. — Представь, что меня здесь нет, дорогая.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мне просто нужно было… напомнить тебе о работе, — быстро солгала Детка. — У тебя сегодня смена, помнишь?

— Вы работаете вместе? — поинтересовался Санджи. — Кстати, чем ты занимаешься, маримо?

Зоро нахмурился, уставившись на Детку, когда та перевела взгляд на его волосы.

— Я работаю в… клубе.

— Кем?

— Зоро вышибала, — быстро ответила она. — А я бармен.

— Ага. Спасибо, что напомнила, Детка, — произнес Зоро, поддерживая ее легенду. — Если еще раз опоздаю, Доффи меня вышвырнет.

— Да не за что, — нервно рассмеялась она. — Тебе бы это не хотелось, да? Так что... да, пока. Увидимся, Санджи, — запоздало добавила она.

— До встречи, обворожительная Детка! — ответил Санджи, помахав ей на прощание.

«Спасибо», — одними губами сказал ей Зоро и закрыл дверь.

— Значит… ты работаешь вышибалой? — спросил Санджи, собирая грязную посуду.

— Да, — тихо ответил он.

— Может быть, я заскочу к тебе на работу, когда будет время, — между делом, моя посуду, сказал Санджи.

— Мне… кажется, это не самая лучшая идея, — пробормотал Зоро, встав сбоку с полотенцем в руках, и начал протирать посуду. — В общем, этот клуб вроде как… элитный.

— Ага, но, видишь ли, в чем дело… Мой друг — вышибала, — ухмыльнулся Санджи. — Я уверен, он меня пропустит.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на Зоро, но тот старательно отводил взгляд. Хрена с два он позволит ему переступить порог Дресс Розы. Зоро даже был готов попросить об услуге того ебаного вышибалу, чтобы тот запретил Санджи проход в клуб. Он лучше сдохнет, чем позволит ему оказаться в этой дыре.

Зоро наконец повернул голову в его сторону, оправдание уже готово было сорваться с языка, но прежде чем успел что-либо сказать, Санджи впился в его губы.

Не было никакой паузы, никакого логического перехода или причины для того, чтобы Санджи его целовал. Извилинам Зоро просто не хватало времени, чтобы осознать происходящее, поэтому все, что он мог делать в тот момент — стоять столбом и чувствовать, как руки Санджи обвились вокруг его шеи, а губы прижимались к губам.

Поцелуй прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался, но Санджи все еще стоял слишком близко: его тяжелое дыхание щекотало шею, а волосы закрыли лицо.

— Черт, — услышал он шепот Санджи. — Я не хотел… Это не должно было случиться вот так, — тихо произнес он и снова поцеловал Зоро. В этот раз поцелуй вышел мягким и влажным, в нем было больше страсти, чем техники. — Я не… Останови меня, если хочешь, — снова прошептал он, а потом наклонился, чтобы заглянуть Зоро в глаза. — Зоро?

Остановить его? Да, наверное, именно это и стоило сделать. Оттолкнуть и спросить наконец, какого черта он здесь делает. Зоро должен потребовать от него ответы и наорать, чтобы возвращался к своей жене и ребенку, которых выбрал вместо него. Зоро должен ударить его в лицо или, по крайней мере, вышвырнуть из квартиры.

Но руки Зоро перестали дрожать, боль покинула тело, а глупый мозг никак не мог увидеть разницу между поцелуем Санджи и любым другим наркотиком.

Так как Зоро был зависим, он сделал то, что наркоман делает лучше всего — поцеловал Санджи в ответ.

 

 

 

* * *

**_Я снова возвращаюсь,_ **  
**_Спрыгиваю с поезда прямо к нему в постель,_ **  
**_Повторяя вчерашние ошибки,_ **  
**_Пытаюсь убедить себя: «Не забывай,_ **  
**_Ты видишь лишь хорошее,_ **  
**_У тебя избирательная память!»_ **

* * *

 

Секс — это, конечно, классно, но Зоро всегда питал слабость к поцелуям. Начать стоило с того, что Зоро, будучи подростком, не испытывал сексуального влечения, не смотрел порно и не дрочил в комнате. Впервые он его почувствовал, когда встретил Санджи. На самом деле, именно тогда он понял, что испытываемая любовь к лучшему другу была отнюдь не невинной. Об этом говорили крайне редкие сексуальные фантазии, в которых главным образом фигурировал Санджи.

В противовес, у Санджи были большие сексуальные аппетиты. Кто-то этого бы и не понял, глядя на придурковатого романтичного джентльмена, но мысли о сексе его никогда не покидали. Зоро называл это извращением, Санджи — страстью. Обычно эта страсть была направлена в сторону женщин, но после их первого раза Зоро почувствовал на собственной шкуре, каково это — быть объектом его пылающего взгляда.

В любом случае, Зоро не собирался _вот так_ отказываться от такого предложения.

Санджи был на удивление властным в постели: ему всегда нравилось указывать что делать, какую принять позу, и руководить Зоро через их встречи. Он шептал слова одобрения и непристойности, и даже когда был принимающей стороной, всегда контролировал ситуацию. Зоро сильно сомневался, что Санджи позволил бы себе обращаться подобным образом со своими ненаглядными женщинами. Может быть, именно это его привлекло в Зоро.

Зачастую секс между мужчинами мог быть грубым. И между Зоро и Санджи он именно таким и был.

Но поцелуй, разделенный на кухне, не был грубым. Страстным — да, его жар пронзил Зоро просто до костей, но никто не кусал за губы, не проводил собственнически языком, не впивался в волосы до белых костяшек на пальцах. Скорее, он был влажным и теплым, нетерпеливым и голодным.

Санджи подвел его к кровати и опрокинул на спину, после чего забрался сам и развел ноги Зоро, устроившись между ними. Он навалился сверху и начал тереться о него животом и членом; Зоро вздохнул от остроты ощущения.

— _Пиздец_ , — простонал Санджи, его дыхание было тяжелым и горячим. — Как, блядь, так вышло, что за шесть ебаных месяцев ты стал еще больше?

Зоро задушено рассмеялся.

— Не бесись из-за того, что не можешь набрать мышечную массу.

— На хуй тебя.

— Всенепременно.

Санджи закатил глаза, но улыбался, продолжая тереться о Зоро.

Его прикосновения были обжигающе горячими и властными, а глубокий голос — музыкой для ушей. До этого момента Зоро даже и не подозревал, как сильно скучал. Этот сорт зависимости ни с чем не сравним: яркий и настолько сильный, что ему не было конца. Это успокаивало, будоражило и очищало голову от всех ненужных мыслей. Слишком опасно и захватывающе. Зоро понимал, что не должен позволять Санджи это делать. Понимал, что все закончится плохо, но все равно не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить попытки его раздеть.

В прикосновениях Санджи было что-то странное, не совсем плохое, но _другое_. Может, дело было в его торопливых жадных движениях, будто у него заканчивалось время. Может, дело было в том, как с его губ слетало имя Зоро: словно мантра, непрерывная и бессмысленная.

Может быть, дело было в том, как _бесстыдно_ он себя вел. То, как Санджи его раздевал, не спеша, рассматривая и трогая, пробуя и оставляя следы. То, как он крепко его сжимал и шептал непристойности на ухо.

Может быть, дело было в том, как его губы обхватывали член Зоро, а смазанные пальцы сильными и грубыми толчками проникали внутрь.

Может быть, дело было в том, как Санджи смотрел на него: будто хотел Зоро, будто действительно очень сильно в нем _нуждался_. Но, в действительности, дело было в том, что он заставил Зоро _чувствовать_ … Впервые за долгие месяцы.

— Готов? — хрипло выдохнул Санджи. Руками он опирался по обе стороны от головы Зоро, а бедрами поддерживал его разведенные ноги, прижавшись головкой ко входу: настойчиво, но терпеливо.

Серьезно, разве ему вообще нужно спрашивать?

— Да, — тихо ответил Зоро.

Санджи входил медленно, слишком медленно, и воздух из легких Зоро выходил толчками. Он закрыл глаза, задыхаясь, и руками обхватил торс Санджи, чтобы иметь хоть какую-нибудь опору. Зоро чувствовал, как тот дрожал от напряжения и прерывисто дышал.

— Черт, — простонал Санджи, — ты пиздец узкий.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Зоро был принимающей стороной. На самом деле, последний раз у него был с Санджи. Как-то Зоро собирался потрахаться с Дазом, но они были настолько обдолбаны, что ничего из этого не вышло. Кокаин члену не товарищ. К счастью, Зоро не стал жертвой его более… _неприятных_ побочных эффектов.

Санджи начал двигаться, а Зоро закрыл глаза, дожидаясь приятных ощущений. Не то чтобы ему было плохо. Просто… некомфортно. Он был слишком узким, а движения бесцеремонными и иногда даже болезненными. Но это все равно было в сто раз лучше, чем в их первый раз. И совсем скоро — когда Санджи толкнулся глубже, приподняв ноги Зоро выше, — ему стало хорошо.

Санджи шептал ругательства, набирая скорость, и стонал, с каждым разом вбиваясь в Зоро сильнее и глубже. Зоро поднял руку и уперся ладонью в стену, чтобы не биться о бетон головой, зато кровать продолжала ритмично о нее ударяться, что, скорее всего, беспокоило соседей. Но ему было плевать.

— Тебе хорошо? — на выдохе спросил Санджи, и Зоро мог только кивнуть в ответ.

Да, теперь все было отлично. Жар их тел начал согревать, его распирало изнутри, а член с каждым толчком задевал простату, и просто тот факт, что это _Санджи_ , его Санджи, того стоил.

Долго продержаться не получится — Зоро чувствовал, что и так оттягивал свой оргазм.

Лицо Санджи залилось румянцем, твердые мышцы пресса красиво выступали от движений, а глаза были темнее, чем ночной океан.

Он выпрямился, перенес вес на колени, а Зоро провел ладонями по его груди и сомкнул пальцы на предплечьях. Тот крепко держал его за бедра — от каждого толчка, Зоро съезжал с кровати. То, как Санджи двигал бедрами было совершенно аморально.

— Я уже близко, — предупредил он. — Черт, _Зоро_ … ты просто ахуенный.

Зоро кивнул, потому что ничего другого не мог сделать чисто физически, обхватил ладонью член и задвигал вверх-вниз под ритм ударов бедер. В комнате было отчетливо слышно каждый хлопок, каждый влажный, хлюпающий звук, с которым бедра и яйца ударялись о задницу Зоро, пока Санджи трахал его. Все это звучало так… _отчаянно_.

И когда Санджи был уже на грани, очень громко и эротично простонал. Его бедра ударились о Зоро, хватка стала стальной; прижав его к кровати, и стараясь войти еще глубже, он кончил внутрь. Зоро же излился себе на грудь.

Они застыли на мгновение, дыша в унисон, и уже тогда руки Санджи не выдержали напряжения: он завалился на Зоро. Тот проворчал и скорчил лицо от неприятного чувства влажности на груди.

— Ты тяжелый, — простонал Зоро, и Санджи с него скатился. Кровать была небольшая, поэтому они все равно лежали плотно друг к другу.

— Выглядишь уставшим, — прошептал Санджи, поднял руку и невесомо провел пальцем по темным кругам под глазами Зоро. — И ты похудел.

Зоро ничего не ответил. Что он должен сказать?

— Знаешь, я мог бы навестить тебя на работе, — продолжил Санджи. — Так ты бы дольше спал.

— Ты не пойдешь ко мне на работу, — даже не думая, ответил Зоро. — Ни сейчас, никогда.

 

 

 

* * *

**_То, как я чувствую себя с ним,_ **  
**_То, какие чувства он мне дарит,_ **  
**_Кажется, я никогда не вел себя так глупо,_ **  
**_О, и снова все сначала,_ **  
**_Он — часть меня, он — моя половинка,_ **  
**_И куда бы он ни пошел, я иду следом, следом, следом..._ **

* * *

 

Зоро дождался, пока Санджи заснул, слез с кровати и прокрался в ванную. У него не было времени, чтобы выкурить косяк, поэтому он взял канцелярское лезвие, которое хранил в шкафчике за зеркалом, и сделал три маленькие дорожки на туалетном бачке. Цезарь предупреждал его не принимать слишком много, поэтому он сделал их короткими и тонкими. Кроме того, если бы он закурил, Санджи почувствовал бы едкий запах Коро.

Санджи, не стал раздувать проблемы из-за того, что Зоро сказал о своей работе. В итоге, он быстро съехал с темы и заснул.

Зоро оставил записку для него до того, как ушел на работу. В любой другой день он бы даже не появился на пороге Дресс Розы, особенно после того, что у них произошло с Санджи, только его волновало то, что хотела сказать ему Детка. Она была напугана, а эту эмоцию можно было увидеть на ее лице крайне редко.

В Дресс Розе, как обычно, было столпотворение, но за барной стойкой Детки не наблюдалось так же, как на втором этаже и на улице, куда все уходили на перекур. Внутри Зоро начало подниматься волнение, но внезапно его отвлекло знакомое лицо.

Зоро нахмурился, увидев Деллинджера в компании Джексона. Они сидели вплотную на диванчике, Деллинджер практически забрался Джексону на колени, шепча что-то тому на ухо. Мальчишка явно веселился — Зоро знал, как сильно тот любил развлекаться с мужчинами постарше, — а сам Джексон выглядел обдолбанным.

Но это было не его дело. До тех пор, пока его не беспокоили, ему было плевать, что Деллинджер делает с Джексоном.

Зоро нашел Детку в комнате охраны: она жевала сухие пончики и следила через монитор за камерами видеонаблюдения.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спросил Зоро, испугав ее.

— Зоро! О, эм… Подменяю Гладиуса, — объяснила она, и Зоро закатил глаза. Детке действительно стоило научиться говорить «нет». Если Доффи узнает, что она покинула свое место у бара, то взбесится.

— Доффи здесь нет, — добавила Детка, словно прочитав его мысли. — Он с Михоуком.

Зоро приподнял бровь и подошел ближе, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Михоук вернулся? Я думал, что он в Техасе.

Детка пожала плечами.

— Да, вернулся сегодня утром. Доффи отвел его в лабораторию Цезаря. Кажется, они заключили сделку.

— Ты об этом хотела поговорить? — спросил ее Зоро.

— Нет, — ответила она и замолчала. Детка скривилась, не сводя глаз с экрана, и начала перебирать пальцами волосы. Она всегда так делала, когда из-за чего-то волновалась. — Ты помнишь, как… Беллами постоянно за мной увивался?

Зоро непонимающе посмотрел на нее.

— Да. И что? Я думал, что ты никогда не уделяла ему время.

— Обычно да, но… В смысле, он хороший парень, — тихо произнесла Детка. — И он _нуждался_ во мне.

Зоро не хотел озвучивать свои мысли. Он не воспринимал ее как друга — никто в этом месте не подходил под это описание, — но не было ни одной причины, чтобы относиться к ней как куску дерьма и напомнить, что единственное, чего Беллами от нее хотел — наконец-то добраться до ее задницы.

— То есть, ты с ним переспала? Какое это имеет отношение ко мне? — Зоро нахмурился и вскользь посмотрел на нее. — Ты злишься из-за того, что я намял ему бока?

— Нет, — тихо прошептала она. — Наверное, я бы поступила также. Доффи… он дал мне дом, ты знал? Когда у меня ничего не было, он мне помог. Я обязана ему жизнью. Но… я не согласна со всем, что он делает.

Зоро так и не понял, что она пыталась сказать, поэтому ничего не ответил. Чем бы это ни было, должно быть, Детке было очень трудно это сказать, раз она так сильно сомневалась. Единственное, что ему было интересно: почему Детка решила это ему рассказать? Она считает его другом? Доверяет ему?

— Я знаю, что ты сделал с теми девушками, Зоро, — тихо сказала Детка, и Зоро застыл на месте. — Спасибо тебе за это.

Она знала? Откуда она узнала? Сам Зоро ничего не помнил! Он просто проснулся в луже крови и без каких-либо воспоминаний о том, что случилось тем днем. Он убил их? Детка за это его благодарила? Но зачем?

— Я не скажу Доффи, — продолжила Детка. — Поэтому ты не должен беспокоиться на этот счет.

— Спасибо, Детка, — через какое-то время сказал Зоро. Что бы он не сделал, будет лучше, если он притворится, будто все помнит. — Ты единственная, кто знает?

— Еще Беллами.

Беллами знал? Черт, а если он уже успел доложить все Робин? Тогда... если он _действительно_ их убил, тогда Робин точно об этом знала. Блядь, теперь она придет по его душу и арестует? Тогда зачем она сказала Санджи его адрес? Он уверен, что именно благодаря Робин Санджи вернулся в его жизнь. Или это какой-то больной способ дать ему насладиться последним «ужином»? Дать ему возможность насладиться счастьем, чтобы потом дать пожизненное заключение?

Санджи в курсе?

И что насчет Детки? Почему она об этом знала? Почему она хотела прикрыть его перед Доффи? Если Детка все еще возилась с Беллами, значит ли это, что она знакома с Робин? Она знала, что Зоро ее друг?

Но… Разве Гладиус не разобрался с Беллами? Значит, тот все еще жив?

Блядь, голова шла кругом. Мысли путались, ничего не имело смысл. Он едва ли помнил, что с ним происходило два дня назад, не говоря уже о _неделях_. Твою мать, он просто сходил с ума, и выяснение отношений с Доффи, Робин, Санджи: все это было для него _слишком_.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь при себе? — спросил он Детку, закрыв глаза в жалкой попытке ослабить усиливающуюся мигрень. Он же только что принял дорожку, неужели ему, блядь, еще одна нужна?

Да, нужна. Очень, сука, _нужна_.

— Есть немного жидкого экстази. Ты пил?

— Пиво в обед, — признался Зоро. — Но, думаю, я в норме.

Детка в нем не сомневалась. Она знала лучше, чем кто-либо другой, насколько Зоро устойчив к алкоголю. Зоро не был безумцем и знал, как опасно мешать жидкий экстази и алкоголь, но пиво не причинит никакого вреда. Кроме того, Цезарь не сказал, что Зоро не может мешать Коро с другими наркотиками. Если он не умер, смешав его с ангельской пылью, ничего не случится и с жидким экстази.

— Останешься со мной на ночь? — спросила Детка, передав ему бутылку с водой, где растворила наркотик.

— Да, почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами Зоро.

— Не хочешь немного повеселиться? — Детка погладила его колено, поднимаясь ладонью выше по бедру, но Зоро остановил ее и покачал головой.

— Не стоит.

Детка посмотрела на него, _по-настоящему_ посмотрела, но ничего не сказала. И Зоро вдруг подумал, если бы его заставили назвать кого-нибудь из клуба своим другом, он назвал бы Детку.

 

 

 

* * *

**_Не помню, что должен тебя забыть!_ **  
**_Я все время забываю, что должен тебя отпустить,_ **  
**_Но когда ты смотришь на меня, я помню лишь_ **  
**_Наши поцелуи под лунным светом,_ **  
**_Я не помню, что должен тебя забыть!_ **

* * *

 

Открыв дверь квартиры и увидев спящий силуэт на кровати, Зоро испытал непонятное облегчение: говоря откровенно, в глубине души он ожидал, что Санджи уйдет еще до рассвета.

Зоро все еще было дико видеть Санджи в дерьмовой квартире, которую называл домом. Он сюда не вписывался, это было ясно как божий день, и складывалось впечатление, будто Зоро просто его себе придумал. А, может, так оно и было: кто сможет доказать, что он не страдал от чертовски долгих галлюцинаций, вызванных приемом херовой тучи наркотиков?

Зоро разделся до трусов, забрался в постель и мягко улыбнулся, когда Санджи неосознанно прижался к теплому боку. Он нахмурил лоб, пробормотал что-то во сне и улегся головой на плечо Зоро.

Зоро разглядывал его лицо, взглядом очерчивая контуры лица, подмечая каждую мельчайшую деталь: бледную россыпь веснушек на переносице и скулах; несколько седых волосков в глупой бородке Санджи, который думал, что с ней выглядит неотразимо (это было так, но Зоро никогда этого не признает); завивающиеся брови, унаследованные от дедушки, были одним из нескольких комплексов, которые тот считал в своем теле; тонкие, всегда искусанные алые губы; острую челюсть и прямой нос; длинные ресницы и высокие скулы… Все это было таким знакомым.

Санджи положил руку на талию Зоро, прижимаясь еще плотнее, и тот закрыл глаза, заранее зная, что будет лучше, если он просто уснет: Зоро не думал, когда спал.

А уже проснулся он от посвистываний Санджи, пока тот готовил на кухне. Зоро молчал какое-то время, просто наслаждаясь видом того, как тот передвигается по кухне словно рыба в воде. Правда, вскоре от головокружительного запаха еды требовательно заурчал желудок.

Засмеявшись, Санджи посмотрел в его сторону.

— Проголодался, маримо?

— Умираю с голода, — честно ответил он, поднявшись с кровати.

— Хм-м, хорошо. Иди умойся, пока я раскладываю все по тарелкам.

Зоро не нужно было повторять дважды: у него уже начал усиливаться зуд под кожей. Он открыл кран, чтобы заглушить посторонние звуки, и снова сделал три дорожки, только на этот раз они были толще и длиннее. Ему требовалась большая доза, если он хотел продержаться подольше. Зоро не хотел, чтобы его начало ломать в то время, пока рядом был Санджи. Не хотел вызывать подозрений. Кроме того, он в какой-то степени был профессионалом, поэтому и передозировка ему не грозила. Его тело было куда более привыкшее к наркотикам, чем Цезарь мог предположить.

В этот раз приход наступил быстрее, но ощущение все равно было каким-то тусклым. Не было так же хорошо, как в прошлые разы, поэтому Зоро на всякий случай принял еще немного. Он не смог проглотить звук, который сорвался с его губ от ощущения эйфории, побежавшей по венам — куда лучше того, что он чувствовал раньше. Лучше, чем секс, сон и даже Санджи.

— Зоро, поторопись!

Зоро закрыл глаза, проигнорировав голос и наслаждаясь новым ощущением. Сколько он принял? Зоро быстро опустил взгляд на пакетик и нахмурился, увидев, что осталось всего около четверти продукта. Блядь, ему придется взять еще немного у Цезаря. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда он взял два грамма? И на сколько Цезарь сказал, ему этого хватит? Может, он уговорит Детку, чтобы та достала ему желаемое. Возможно, на три или четыре грамма больше... Только теперь ему придется прятать деньги от Санджи, а то он опять все потратит на продукты. Или, может, Зоро перестанет платить деньги за квартиру. Да, точно, у хозяина не хватит мужества его выгнать, а так у него будут в кармане лишние шестьсот долларов.

— Зоро, еда остывает!

Зоро нахмурился, но все же убрал полупустой пакетик в щель за раковиной, куда обычно его прятал. Он быстро умылся, смыв остатки порошка с лица, и насухо обтерся полотенцем. После этого Зоро взял капли для глаз, чтобы убрать покраснение. Он всегда мог солгать Санджи о том, что напился вчера на работе — чего, разумеется, не делал из-за жидкого экстази, — и тот бы об этом так и не узнал.

— Наконец-то. Я уже подумал, что тебя смыло в канализацию, — пошутил Санджи, когда Зоро вышел из ванной. — Все готово.

— Спасибо, — произнес он и взял тарелку со столешницы.

— Дерьмово выглядишь. Тяжелый день на работе?

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Не особо. Всю ночь следил через монитор за камерами видеонаблюдения, — честно ответил он. — Что насчет тебя? Есть какие-либо планы на сегодня?

— Хочу сходить в отель, чтобы помыться и захватить запасные вещи, — кивнул Санджи. — Дам тебе возможность еще немного поспать. Я зайду к тебе после полудня, мы можем пообедать.

Зоро кивнул. Удивительно, но в утренней обстановке ему было комфортно, да и Санджи не вел себя странно. Как будто вчера они не занимались сексом, только вот у Зоро до сих пор болела задница, а на руках Санджи проступили синяки от его пальцев.

Зоро в деталях помнил последствия после их первой ночи: Санджи всю неделю с ним и словом не обмолвился, а Зоро чуть с ума не сошел.

Но сейчас все было по-другому: сложилось впечатление, будто они встречались на протяжении коротких трех недель. С одной только разницей — раньше Санджи постоянно хотел секса. Серьезно, в нем словно был какой-то тумблер, который загорелся зеленым, как только он распробовал секс с парнем. Зоро думал, что смена позиций как-то изменит мнение Санджи, но нет — на деле оказалось, что ему _нравилось_ контролировать Зоро с его же членом в собственной заднице.

Санджи ушел вскоре после завтрака, пообещав вернуться около трех часов дня, чтобы его разбудить, но Зоро не лег спать. Нет, ему нужно было найти Детку и убедить купить ему несколько грамм Коро.

С самого первого дня Зоро — несмотря на то, что _технически_ был частью Семьи Донкихот — решил сам себе снимать жилье. Доффи жил в большом изолированном особняке в центре города, который делил с остальными членами «семьи». Зоро был там всего пару раз: Детка приводила его туда, потому что он был слишком пьян, чтобы самостоятельно добраться домой.

К тому времени, когда Зоро постучал в дверь, большинство обитателей особняка уже спали. Открывший ему Деллинджер выглядел так, будто только проснулся: одетый в женское нижнее белье и торчащими во все стороны волосами.

— Твою мать, чего тебе надо? — проворчал он низким голосом.

— Детка не спит?

— Я не знаю. Проверь на кухне, — рявкнул Деллинджер и развернулся на пятках, чтобы уйти. — Разбудили меня из-за какого-то траха, — Зоро слышал его ворчание, шагая следом.

— Делли? Мне кажется, я слышал…

Зоро нахмурился, уставившись на Джексона. Он не ожидал увидеть его здесь: Деллинджер приносил домой только любимые игрушки. Судя по тому, что Джексон выглядел так, будто кувыркался в постели с пираньей, он занимал верхнюю позицию в списке.

— Не шуми, — предупредил его Деллинджер. — Сахарок бесится, если ее разбудить до полудня.

Зоро поморщился и кивнул. Он встречал десятилетнюю девочку всего раз, но и этого было достаточно. Сахарок — младшая сестра Моне, и эта соплячка была пиздец избалованной. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: Доффи считал ее принцессой особняка и постоянно сдувал с нее пылинки.

Те два раза, когда Зоро здесь был, он не видел ничего, кроме спальни Детки, поэтому найти кухню было немного проблематично. Он уже несколько раз возвращался в вестибюль. Кажется, вечность прошла, когда он наконец-то отыскал нужную комнату, и, к счастью, там же нашлась Детка.

— Зоро! Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, приятно удивившись. На ней была надета черная пижама, поверх — розовый фартук; волнистые волосы были собраны на затылке в хвостик, а на лице остался след от жидкого теста.

— Нужна помощь, — без предисловий сказал Зоро. — Знаешь о Коро, новом дерьме Цезаря? Как думаешь, ты сможешь достать мне три грамма?

Детка нахмурилась.

— Три? Это… Ты уже продаешь?

— Нет, это для меня, — честно ответил Зоро. — У меня заканчивается. Деньги есть, но Цезарь не продаст больше до конца недели, а мне нужно сейчас.

— Эм, может тебе стоит послушать Цезаря. В смысле…

— Детка, мне не нужна ебаная нянька, — рыкнул Зоро. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала это для меня.

Он знал, что бьет ниже пояса, но петь дифирамбы времени не было. Если ему не хватит на большую дозу, он не сможет продержаться целый день с Санджи.

Детка вздохнула и повернулась к плите, перевернув немного подгоревший блинчик.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с Моне. Но ты мне должен.

— Да-да.

— Позавтракать не хочешь? Я много нажарила, но никто еще не проснулся.

— Нет, я уже поел, — сказал Зоро.

— Твинки не считаются, Зоро.

— Санджи приготовил, эм, яичницу, — кашлянул Зоро.

Детка кинула взгляд в его сторону.

— Он все еще у тебя?

— Что еще за выражение лица? — требовательно спросил Зоро, прожигая ее взглядом.

— О чем ты?

— Об этом! Ты смотришь на меня так, будто я идиот или кто похуже!

— Я не считаю тебя идиотом, — тихо сказала Детка. — Но то, что ты _делаешь_ — очень глупо.

Зоро ухмыльнулся.

— Почему? Потому что я тебя не трахаю? Достань мне три грамма, и я сделаю все, что захочешь.

— Знаешь, ты не единственный парень, у которого между ног есть член! — рявкнула она. — Я знаю, что с тобой творится, и… ничего не выйдет, Зоро.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — прорычал Зоро.

Детка тяжело вздохнула и сняла блин со сковороды, повернулась, скрестив руки на груди, и посмотрела Зоро в глаза.

— Когда мне было двадцать два, Доффи послал меня в местный университет в качестве студента под прикрытием, — начала она. — Рецептурные препараты, особенно стимуляторы центральной нервной системы, довольно популярны во время экзаменов.

— Ладно, и при чем тут…

— Я встретила парня, — перебила Детка, нахмурившись. — Его звали Сай. Отличник, семья военных, ему пророчили счастливое будущее. Он ничего у меня не покупал — был правильным. Сай был _воплощением_ чистоты и доброты. У него не было ничего общего с моим образом жизни, и, когда я была с ним, я так же думала о себе. Я знаю это чувство, Зоро, когда тебя хочет кто-то вроде него. Когда ты ощущаешь себя нормальным, как и любой другой человек с шансом провести счастливую долгую жизнь. Но, знаешь, что? Этого никогда не будет.

— Все совсем не так, — прорычал Зоро. — Санджи не…

— Дело не в Санджи, дело в тебе! — рявкнула Детка. — В _нас_. Ты думаешь, что я трахаюсь с тобой, потому что ты мне _нравишься_? Потому что я люблю тебя или что-то типа того? Нет, я занимаюсь этим, потому что знаю, что в самую первую очередь это нужно тебе, и да, мне нравится чувствовать себя желанной. Я знаю это. Потому что с самого моего рождения мне твердили, что я никому не нужна: моя мать не хотела кормить еще один голодный рот, растить и тащить на себе такую ношу. А те потребности, что были у моего отца… Что ж, _такое_ мне действительно не было нужно. Поэтому я сбежала. И когда Доффи меня нашел, оказалось, что ему нужна была именно я. И именно это мне и было нужно. Сейчас же я девушка, в которой все нуждаются, которую не вышвырнут, как ненужный хлам.

Зоро сглотнул вязкую слюну, посмотрев на Детку другими глазами.

— Так… Что случилось с Саем?

— Передозировка, — твердо сказала она с помрачневшим лицом. — Мне было трудно его отпустить, поэтому я потащила его за собой. Если ты срешь на цветочной поляне, это совсем не значит, что твое дерьмо не воняет. Как раз наоборот, ты просто начнешь все отравлять.

 

 

 

* * *

**_Я бы грабил и убивал, чтобы удержать его рядом со мной,_ **  
**_Я бы на все пошел ради этого парня._ **  
**_Я бы отдал последние деньги, чтобы удержать его в этот вечер,_ **  
**_Ради этого парня я бы пошел на все..._ **

* * *

 

Он понимал, к чему клонила Детка, понимал, что, возможно, она была права, но Санджи — Санджи ни разу не слабый. Он, в отличие от Зоро, никогда не опустился бы до такого. Он бы никогда не сдался так быстро. В его натуре было слишком много от бойца, чтобы стать жертвой.

Тем не менее Зоро вдруг расхотел возвращаться домой. От одной только мысли, что сегодня он увидит Санджи, к горлу подступала тошнота.

К счастью для него, при Моне — ассистентке Цезаря — оказалось несколько образцов Коро, и Зоро поделился ими с Деткой. И после всего понял: они совместимы настолько, насколько никогда не будут с Санджи. Зоро с Деткой — две стороны одной медали, родственные души и остальное около-мистическое дерьмо. Она была ему равной, в то время как Санджи — противоположностью. Санджи был для Зоро недостижимой целью в жизни, прекрасным плодом, свисающим с дерева, который он не должен был вкусить.

Санджи был мечтой, а Детка — возможностью.

Поэтому Зоро остался, позволил ей присоединиться к его эйфории, и когда он сделал еще одну дорожку перед уходом в Дресс Розу, ему не понадобилось прятаться в ванной и притворяться кем-то другим. Нет, Детка сделала себе дорожку, а после — отсосала в качестве вознаграждения.

В клубе сегодня было особенно оживленно. Сделка с русскими состоялась, а вместе с этим прибыл новый товар. Доффи только что стал самым крупным наркобароном на всей территории Северной Америки, поэтому, естественно, Семья праздновала данное событие.

Доффи забронировал Шарли и ее русалок на вечер, открыл вход только VIP-персонам — тем, кто достаточно богат, чтобы заплатить за вход, — и устроил самую масштабную вечеринку, которую когда-либо проводили в Дресс Розе.

Ночь обещала быть волшебной: Зоро должен был обдолбаться в ноль, напиться до посинения и забыть собственное имя. Сегодня его ничто не должно было беспокоить, настало время расслабиться, насладиться вечером и забыть о всех своих проблемах.

Вот только его проблема появилась в клубе, одетая в черный костюм, с прикуренной сигаретой в сжатых губах. Воплощение греха.

— Санджи? — воскликнул Зоро, поспешив в его сторону, пока никто не взял его в оборот. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Санджи пожал плечами, выдохнув дым.  
— Ты не вернулся домой. Решил тебя навестить.

— Мне кажется, я сказал тебе сюда не приходить, — рыкнул Зоро.

— Мне кажется, ты сказал, что работаешь вышибалой. Не видел тебя на входе.

— Я…

— Зоро! О, привет, Санджи, — Детка светло ему улыбнулась. — Рада тебя видеть! Зоро, ты разве не уходил домой? Вроде бы твоя смена закончилась полчаса назад?

Зоро посмотрел на нее, стараясь перебороть желание тут же поцеловать.

— Эм, я захотел выпить.

— Саке, да? Санджи, а тебе что-нибудь налить?

Санджи переводил подозрительный взгляд с нее на него, но не настал еще тот день, когда бы он отказался от предложения хорошенькой девушки.

— Конечно. Мартини.

Зоро провел Санджи к бару, хаотично думая о том, как быстрее вывести его из клуба, пока им кто-нибудь не заинтересовался. Он сел за барную стойку у центра, предложив Санджи кивком место рядом с собой, и жестким взглядом прожигал толпу до тех пор, пока они не поняли намек и самоустранились. Санджи этого не заметил: был очень занят, вожделенно оглядывая фигуру Детки.

— Итак, дорогая, как долго ты здесь работаешь? — поинтересовался Санджи, устроив локоть на стойке.

— С тех пор, как позволил возраст, — улыбнувшись, ответила она. — Хозяин клуба, можно сказать, меня вырастил. Так что это практически мой дом.

— Что ж, я это понимаю, — хмыкнул Санджи. — Мой отец владеет рестораном. Я тоже проработал там всю свою жизнь.

— Ты повар? — удивилась Детка.

— Самый лучший! Правда, Зоро?

Зоро проворчал, и Санджи пнул его по щиколотке.

— В чем, блядь, твоя проблема, кудряшка? — прорычал он, потирая ушибленное место. Черт, Санджи ударил прямо в кость. Пиздец как больно.

— Пользуйся словами, а не мычи, неандерталец, — рявкнул Санджи. — Ты разговариваешь с леди.

— Я думал, что разговаривал с тобой… Хотя, пожалуй, ты прав. Ты уже практически превратился в девушку.

— Ха! Как будто это оскорбление. Уж лучше я буду красивой женщиной, чем вонючим мхом, как ты.

Зоро уже собирался ответить таким же глупым оскорблением, но его остановил заливистый смех Детки, и они оба повернулись в ее сторону.

— Простите, — все еще хохоча, сказала она. — Просто вы ссоритесь, как дети.

Санджи громко и картинно воскликнул, показывая всю степень своего оскорбления, а Зоро фыркнул.

— Вы давно знакомы? — с интересом спросила она.

— Мы тогда еще в подгузниках ходили.

— Это _ты_ носил подгузники, — напомнил ему Зоро. — Тебе было четыре года, и ты все еще ими пользовался.

— Эй! Я не виноват, что Зефф травмировал мою психику, сказав, что туалет, блядь, меня сожрет!

Зоро громко рассмеялся. Боже, он об этом уже и забыл. Зефф хотел сделать как лучше, сказав Санджи, что туалетам нужно питаться, но все пошло не по плану. Санджи плакал каждый раз, когда просто _видел_ сидение унитаза. Переборол свой страх он только потому, что хотел пойти в школу вместе с Зоро. Детей, не приученных к горшку, не брали.

Санджи резко ударил его ладонью в грудь, напряженно посмотрел в глаза и притянул к себе за ворот футболки. Он ткнул пальцем куда-то в противоположную сторону клуба.

— Это тот, о ком я думаю?!

Зоро заметно побледнел, увидев в отдалении Михоука.

— Эм…

— Зоро! Это же Дракуль, мать его, Михоук! Иди, поговори с ним!

— Я уже с ним разговаривал, — честно ответил Зоро. — Он здесь по работе, Санджи.

— Михоук — партнер по бизнесу, — уточнила Детка.

— Правда? Ты, должно быть, в восторге, — широко улыбаясь, сказал ему Санджи. — Ты вызывал его на поединок?

— Нет.

Нет, не вызывал, потому что не был идиотом. Зоро не смог бы победить Михоука в поединке, потому что не был настолько искусным мечником. Прошло полгода с тех пор, как он брал меч в руки для каких-нибудь других целей, кроме как запугивания. Блядь, когда он их чистил в последний раз? _Смотрел_ на них? Все это время они собирали пыль под кроватью.

— Вау, ты наконец-то узнал, что такое сдержанность? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил Санджи. — Молодец. Но, эй… Когда-нибудь, верно?

Зоро невесело улыбнулся.

— Да. Когда-нибудь.

 

 

 

* * *

_**Я бы грабил и убивал, чтобы удержать его рядом со мной,** _  
_**Я бы на все пошел ради этого парня.** _  
_**Я бы отдал последние деньги, чтобы удержать его в этот вечер,** _  
_**Ради этого парня я бы пошел на все...** _

* * *

 

Зоро выпил с Санджи за компанию несколько напитков, чтобы тот не догадался, насколько сильно он хотел уйти из Дресс Розы. Санджи все еще не умел пить, поэтому остановился после второго мартини и был лишь слегка навеселе. Пьяный Санджи становился еще большим извращенцем с бонусом из сигарет, плавающего сознания и отсутствия какого-либо словесного фильтра.

Как только за их спинами щелкнул замок, Санджи накинулся на Зоро с поцелуями, руками схватившись за край футболки.

Зоро даже не пытался его остановить — не мог чисто физически. Он был пьян и обдолбан, поэтому не видел ни одной причины не позволить Санджи его выебать.

— Ай, — возмутился он, когда Санджи укусил его губу.

Тот захихикал, зализал ранку, а затем отступил на шаг и стянул с Зоро футболку.

— Давай же, копуша.

Зоро, шатаясь, шагал вперед, а Санджи отступал спиной к постели, ведя за собой. Когда они упали на покрывало, Зоро обнял Санджи руками за талию, а тот в свою очередь обхватил его руками и ногами, прижимаясь плотнее. Зоро уже чувствовал, как возбуждение Санджи тычется ему в живот, а сам он жаждал чуть-чуть внимания.

— Слишком много одежды, — пожаловался Санджи, потянув Зоро за ремень. — Сними.

Зоро спустился поцелуями на шею Санджи, облизывая и кусая чувствительную кожу, затем выпрямился и занялся ремнем. Санджи с трудом расстегивал свою рубашку; к тому моменту, когда Зоро, поднявшись на ноги, скинул с себя обувь с джинсами, он полностью избавился от своей одежды.

Взгляд Зоро упал на возбужденный член Санджи — твердый и подтекающий смазкой. Санджи ухмыльнулся и дразня раздвинул колени чуть шире.

— Не беспокойся сейчас об этом, — прошептал он. — Хочешь меня трахнуть?

Да, конечно хотел. Это не звучало как вопрос; Санджи и не принял бы отказ в качестве ответа. Санджи рассмеялся, и Зоро осознал, что, задумавшись, согласно кивал головой и залился краской. Он попытался отвлечь Санджи руками, массируя бледные бедра сильными плавными движениями.

Глаза Санджи потемнели, и он перестал смеяться, хотя улыбка все еще украшала его лицо.

— Если хочешь меня трахнуть, тебе придется меня растянуть и смазать, — пробормотал он. Рот Зоро наполнился слюной, когда Санджи отвел ногу в сторону, а бледная рука оттянула ягодицу, показав ему розовую узкую дырку. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, поработай языком и вылижи меня.

Черт возьми. Он не мог позволить, чтобы еще больше крови прилило к члену. Зоро почувствовал, как жар на щеках усилился, и кивнул. Санджи улыбнулся и, как только Зоро опустил лицо, вплел пальцы в его волосы.

На самом деле, раньше он делал это для Санджи поразительное количество раз. Впервые это произошло спонтанно, и Зоро действительно думал, что Санджи его за это отпинает, только каким-то невероятным образом, ему понравилось. Зоро любил чувствовать, как Санджи получает удовольствие. У него всегда был умелый рот, благодаря технике сражения с тремя мечами и, в особенности, Вадо, который Зоро годами держал между зубов. Поэтому он знал, что хорош в оральных ласках.

Конкретно для Зоро весь сок был не в собственном удовольствии или том, что ему нравился вкус: дело было в звуках, которые издавал Санджи; в том, как он вжимался в его лицо, а пальцами цеплялся за волосы, полностью теряя контроль от ласк, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.

Дело было в том, что Санджи все эгоистично брал, мог командовать и приказывать сделать все, что хотел, потому что они оба знали: Зоро даст ему это. Зоро получал от этого какое-то извращенное удовольствие — видеть сторону Санджи, которую тот никогда бы не показал женщине, другу или незнакомцу.

Требовательного, командующего, контролирующего человека, который был частью Санджи — знал только Зоро.

— Используй пальцы, — приказал Санджи, потянув Зоро за волосы, чтобы приподнять голову и встретиться с потемневшим взглядом. На губах Санджи играла блаженная улыбка, щеки покрылись ярким румянцем, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. — Ты не трахнешь меня, пока я не кончу.

Зоро мог ему с этим помочь. Санджи был очаровательно чувствительным: от простого растирания простаты пальцем он мог кончить сильнее, чем от минета. К тому же эрекция Зоро уже начала приносить боль — ему было _необходимо_ оказаться внутри.

Поэтому он вернулся к делу, на этот раз проникая в дырку не только языком, но и пальцем, морщась каждый раз, когда Санджи слишком сильно тянул за волосы. Зоро принял крик наслаждения в качестве извинения, затем согнул палец, быстро нащупав простату.

Его голова была в захвате бедер, поэтому он хорошо чувствовал, как под кожей содрогались мышцы, а пятки упирались в спину. Санджи всем телом пытался прижать Зоро к себе еще сильнее. На грани оргазма его голос становился слабее и ниже, поэтому Зоро добавил еще один палец, нажав на бугорок. Санджи закричал, кончая.

Зоро тихо застонал от боли, когда дырка сжалась на его пальцах, и сфокусировал внимание на застывшем от наслаждения Санджи. Всегда было приятно наблюдать за тем, как блаженство прокатывалось по всему телу, словно наполняя светом изнутри.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Зоро, вынув из него пальцы, как только тот расслабился. Санджи осоловело улыбнулся и притянул его к себе для грязного поцелуя.

— Думаешь, ты хорошо поработал, Зоро? — прошептал Санджи в его губы. — Считаешь, ты заслужил награду?

Зоро зашипел, когда Санджи обхватил его член рукой, сжимая недостаточно сильно. Он кивнул, устроив голову на груди Санджи, и совсем не удивился, когда тот толкнул Зоро на спину, меняя их местами, и сел сверху.

— Я тоже так считаю, — произнес Санджи и потерся о него.

Зоро снова зашипел и схватил его за бедра, когда тот начал медленно опускаться и принял в себя головку пульсирующего болью члена. Санджи был наполовину возбужден — все еще не отошел от оргазма, — но, кажется, ему было плевать, потому что он продолжал опускаться ниже, пока полностью не сел на Зоро.

Санджи запрокинул голову и, приоткрыв рот, глухо простонал, начав двигаться. Зоро зачарованно наблюдал и терял голову, чувствуя перекатывающиеся мышцы под ладонями.

Санджи был прекрасен. Он выглядел так эротично с запрокинутой головой, руками, которыми он цеплялся за свои же волосы, приоткрытым ртом, вздымающейся грудью и чувственными движениями бедер.

Зоро не знал, издал ли он какой-то звук или дернулся, но внимание Санджи переметнулось к нему: он улыбнулся, загадочно и соблазнительно, затем наклонился и впечатался в его губы своими. Зоро обнял его, плотно прижав к себе, пока их тела двигались навстречу друг другу. Зоро чувствовал, как окрепший член Саджи терся между животами так же, как их языки в поцелуе.

Зоро уперся ступнями в кровать и начал толкаться в Санджи всякий раз, когда тот опускался вниз, придерживаясь неторопливого ритма до тех пор, пока оба не пересекли черту.

И как только они пришли в себя от пережитого на двоих наслаждения, Санджи снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз нежно.

— Как раз то, что мне было нужно, — пробормотал Санджи и слез с него.

Зоро ничего не сказал, уставившись в потолок. Он чувствовал необычную отстраненность. Чего-то не хватало, какая-то часть внутри него плевала на теплое тело рядом с собой. Зоро чувствовал… пустоту. Это была не та эмоция, которую он должен чувствовать в компании Санджи.

Ему было тревожно и нервно, а еще подкатывала тошнота. Зоро было жарко, и от нервного возбуждения покалывало пальцы. Все, что ему сейчас хотелось — это взять Коро, которое дала ему Моне, и втянуть дорожку. Ему даже было все равно, если Санджи станет тому свидетелем; он просто знал, что ему нужно сделать дорожку.

Странно, но пророческие слова Детки вновь воспроизвелись в голове.

— Санджи… Почему ты здесь? — спросил Зоро, но тот уже заснул.

Может быть то, что Зоро не получил ответ на данный вопрос, было к лучшему.

 

 

 

* * *

**_Не помню, что должен тебя забыть!_ **  
**_Я все время забываю, что должен тебя отпустить,_ **  
**_Но когда ты смотришь на меня, я помню лишь_ **  
**_Наши поцелуи под лунным светом,_ **  
**_Я не помню, что должен тебя забыть!_ **

* * *

 

Зоро так и не сомкнул глаз ночью. Он старался продержаться как можно дольше, почему-то чувствуя будто что-то потеряет — Зоро не был уверен, что именно, — если поддастся желанию проскользнуть в ванную и принять очередную дозу. Но все же совсем скоро сдался: когда наркотик ударил по нервной системе, он почувствовал лишь наслаждение. И никаких сожалений.

Ранним утром, пока Санджи еще спал, Зоро был в достаточно хорошем настроении, поэтому решил выйти купить завтрак. Санджи нужен был перерыв от готовки, и Зоро знал, насколько тот любил пончики. Оставив записку со своим местоположением, Зоро вышел из квартиры.

Здания снова начали перемещаться, но Зоро было все равно. Он двигался по улице прогулочным шагом, пока не добрел до пекарни. К тому времени, когда он купил завтрак в паре с горячим кофе, улицы оживились, а солнце поднялось выше.

У него было до странного хорошее настроение, которому не было никакой причины. И то, что произошло дальше, никак на него не повлияло: ни когда его чуть не снесли с ног вместе с едой; ни когда какой-то идиот решил проскочить на красный свет и едва его не сбил; ни когда он пришел домой и обнаружил, что лифт сломан; ни когда он открыл дверь и понял, что квартира пуста.

Зоро было все равно, что день сменился ночью, а Санджи так и не объявился.

Зоро было все равно, что его снова бросили.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока действовал наркотик.

 

 

 

* * *

_**Но когда ты смотришь на меня, я помню лишь** _  
_**Наши поцелуи под лунным светом,** _  
_**Я не помню, что должен тебя забыть!** _

* * *

 


End file.
